1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to devices for providing support during pregnancy and is specifically directed to an inflatable device for providing back support permitting a pregnant woman to lie on her stomach without back strain or discomfort.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many devices adapted for assisting in the comfort of women during pregnancy, particularly during the third trimester when prenatal discomfort is at its peak. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,549, entitled: "Prenatal Support Pillow", issued to R. G. Lund, III, on Oct. 19, 1982 shows a device for providing lateral support permitting the pregnant woman to lie more comfortably on her side or in a lateral position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,057, also entitled: "Prenatal Support Pillow", issued to R. G. Lund, III, on Aug. 9, 1983 discloses a lateral support device for permitting lateral prenatal support while the pregnant woman lies on her side. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,271, entitled: "Support Pillow Assembly", issued to: J. M. Bellavance on Sep. 9, 1997 shows a support pillow for cushioning the body of a person while the person is lying on her side on a mattress and includes an abdominal support pillow adapted to partially underlie the person's abdomen and a leg support pillow adapted to be positioned between the person's legs. The device is particularly useful as a prenatal support system for increasing comfort while lying in a lateral position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,035, entitled: "Maternity Care Bed", issued to L. Fenwick on Oct. 25, 1983 discloses an adjustable bed having three separate platforms for supporting the body of a pregnant woman while on her back during the final stages of pregnancy and through delivery.
All of these devices are useful in providing support and reducing strain and discomfort during pregnancy. However, all require that the pregnant woman lie in a lateral position or on her back. There are not any known devices which permit a pregnant woman to lie on her stomach or abdomen during pregnancy without discomfort or back strain. This is a significant problem for women who sleep while lying on their stomach, or who have back problems making lateral reclining positions difficult. It is a particularly acute problem for women who are confined to bed rest during the latter stages of pregnancy and are forced to stay on their back for long periods at a time. Many women would prefer to be able to rest or sleep while lying on their stomach or abdomen during the latter stages of pregnancy, but cannot because the known support devices only provide back or lateral support.